Our proposed program will enable our institution to further develop the strong biomedical research and training base needed to stimulate research interests among faculty members who have been traditionally teaching-oriented despite a high representation of research degrees. Program components include 1) electrophysiology and morphology of insect chemosensory and visual receptors relative to behavioral interactions and response to chemical and electromagnetic radiation stimuli. Studies include the role of antennal chemoreceptors in electrophysiological response to stimulating substances such as pheromones and gustatory stimulants, response of visual receptors to various wavelengths, intensity, and duration of light, role of chemical and visual stimuli in regulation of behavior, and histology and ultrastructure of chemosensory and visual structures; 2) Raman spectroscopy of biologically significant molecules including selected amides, peptides, and proteins. Comparisons of spectra with normal coordinate activity models will be continued. spectra will be obtained of biomolecules under various physical conditions and after formation of complexes between DNA and RNA and various basic polypeptides; 3) Invertebrate neuromuscular systems stressing sensory receptor and muscle structure and function as well as neuromuscular synapse transmitter mechanisms. Sensory receptor and muscle ultrastructure will be correlated with function as determined electrophysiologically. Neuromuscular transmission, T-system effects, and effects of drugs on neuromuscular transmission will be studied. Students at both undergraduate and graduate levels will actively participate in all phases of the various research projects.